


The trojan horse

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, King Bellamy Blake, Multi, Princess Clarke, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, idk how to tag, probably a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: Clarke gets herself into an arranged marriage with the king. Ofcourse she doesn’t want to but decides it’s her duty as princess. Though there are secrets held between the couple and that might destroy their relationship.I’m bad at summery’s but it’s just an arranged marriage in an ancient greek world.





	1. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive of our own. I’ve done one-shots before but never a really big story. I’m planning to make it maybe 10 chapters or more.
> 
> I’m using different names for cetrain places. I didn’t want bellamy to be king of like the whole country greece so i’m just gonna pick a random name lol.
> 
> Hope you like my story and ofcourse tips & criticism is always welcome

This isn’t a chapter yet i’m sorry. Next chapter is the beggining! Enjoy


	2. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns she might not have the future she always thought she'd have.

Her footsteps sound deafening against the hard floors. When she finally reaches her quarters she gives the guards standing at her doors a long, fuming look until they open the doors and she steps inside. If she didn't have guards closing the doors behind her she would've slammed them shut herself. Angrily she grabs a pillow from her bed and throws it across her room, letting out a frustrated groan. 

'He can't actually be serious about this' she murmurs. a long sigh leaves her body when she tells herself to calm down. She thinks back to times when she was little. Playing on the grass with her father, picking flowers and making a crown.

Jasper had just met the person he would marry later. A beautiful girl named Maya had her life set out for her that day. She would marry Jasper and that would be her life.  
As a ten-year-old girl, she was terrified to be in this situation herself. So when she asked her father he said no. "you will always be my little princess" he had said. "If there ever comes a day you'd have to be wed, I would marry you myself." He joked. She giggled and never mentioned it again, knowing her father would keep his promise.

But when he told her she would be married to a king for some alliance she didn't know about her trust in her father was broken. Her mother was whom she expected this from, but her father. Even for a king, he was the kindest person she knew.

She sits on the bed feeling her heart in her throat, blood pumping through her veins. 'And then that man' she thinks. That horrible man she has to marry. No, she hasn't met him yet but she's heard about him. King of Tragurion, Bellamy Blake. She has heard girls even in her kingdom talk about him and his broad shoulders. But even if he would be handsome he's a bad person. Apparently, he killed a man just for stealing medicine for his son. But besides even that, a twenty-four-year-old man willing to marry a sixteen-year-old girl is never a good man.

When she got tired of thinking, she finally went to bed only to lay awake for hours trying to picture her future. Until she finally came to a conclusion. 

She doesn't have a choice.

She's was raised as knowing she'd be queen some day and knew that this was her duty. Even if she would be a queen of another land than her own. Even if it meant saying goodbye to her home and friends in Helga. 

She didn't know why there was an alliance needed between their countries, but she knew her dad wouldn't have asked her if it wasn't important. 

So when she got up the next morning she was calm. Her handmaidens drew her a bath and she just stopped thinking about it. About this king, she was going to spend the rest of her life with. About the fact that her dreams, of a handsome prince she meets at a ball she had when she was little, were never coming true. She decided that if this wasn't the right thing to do, God wouldn't have put it on her path.

When she walked through the doors she meets her father's eyes. He and her mother were sitting at opposite sides of the long table, having breakfast. She holds her head up high like they told her a long time ago and sits down, hands grazing along the skirt of her dress. Her parents watched her in suspense. 

"I'll do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short. I'm gonna do more characters for the next chapter but It's a school night and I still have a lot to do so I'm sorry this was so short.
> 
> The place names like Tragurion and Helga kind of exist ( In Greece and the Netherlands) they're very small places and/or abandoned but just pretend they're kinda like countries and like really important.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and leave comments or kudos if you do.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Clarke getting to the meeting and telling the story of how Bellamy learned he would be wed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so surprised to see that people were already actually reading this story. I didn't expect anyone to even notice it lol.  
> So, thank you so much for reading xoxo

It has been about two weeks since she decided to marry the king and today she's finally meeting him. 'Finally' she laughs thinking she almost sounded forward-looking, she really wasn't. And she didn't try to hide it. 

"Why so somber, honey?" her mother asks, standing outside her doors. The way her voice sounds perfectly steady and queen-like makes her want to go back to her room and crawl under the silk blankets waiting on her bed.

She wonders how long she's been standing in the corridor. Had she just walked by? Had she been waiting for her? But she knew the answer. Her mother didn't think she was going to go through with it, and it pissed her off.

Her whole life her father had been kind, loving and admirable. But her mother always thought she could do better. Nothing was good enough and she was sick of it. She was probably just a minute away from walking in her quarters and dragging her to meet her new husband.

"Well, I'm getting forced to marry a man I don't know for an alliance nobody wants me to know about." She said walking forward, hearing her mother's heels click on the floor, letting her know she's following.

She forgot about that for a while, that she didn't actually know why she had to marry this man. But the trust in her father, or at least what she had left of it, blinded her. She asked him but never got a straight answer, just looks being exchanged from her father to her mother. 

"It's a complicated matter dear. You just need to sit still and look pretty"

Clarke glares at her mother. 'Like hell I do' she thinks. Abigail notices the annoyance in her eyes and sighs before picking up the pace and walking beside her daughter.

"You're a girl Clarke, nearly a woman. This is how it works." Clarke doesn't respond to that, afraid that if she does she'll explode. 

Suddenly she comes to a stop, right before the doors of their dining room. The man she would be with for the rest of her life was in there and even though she was confident before, she feels scared now. 

"I'm not going in-" 

"Clarke, you already said y-" her mother says but she quickly stops her.

"I'm not going in until you tell me what the alliance is for."

There's confidence in her voice, acting just as queen-like as her mother, and she knows she's getting to her now.

"alright" 

\---------

BELLAMY'S POV

It's been three weeks since king Jacob offered his daughter's hand in marriage. They were both in Podlaskie, a country right in between theirs, to visit the funeral of his old mentor Charles Pike. Apparently, he was a great friend of king Jacob.

They met briefly at the ceremony and talked the day after. It was a casual conversation. Bonding over the troubles of being a king and drinking in honor of Charles. 

***

Setting his non-alcoholic onto the wooden table the king of Helga started talking. "you know what would be great?" he asked and Bellamy just tilted his head in question while taking a sip of his first but probably not last very-alcoholic drink of the night. 

"If you would marry my daughter"

He immediately choked on his rum and started coughing, drawing the attention of some of Charles' family members. 

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't startled about the arranged marriage, that happened all the time and he had turned down many offers himself. But this was not at all the way he expected this conversation to go.

"Bellamy, we have alliances all over Europolis. Greece is unfortunately not one of them and we have a lot to offer"

"Like what?" He asked a little on edge, but that's okay because asking him to marry his daughter out of the blue will do that to a person.

"Like helping with that flood your people suffered from last month. You know Helga has never flooded, we could help."

He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it, but he was right. Half his county flooded with water and last month was the fifth time this year. Houses are wrecked, food got lost in the water and people died. He can't let his people suffer any longer.

***  
"Bellamy?" 

He shakes his head and looks into Kane's eyes realizing he had been lost in his thoughts. Thoughts about how he got here, halfway across Europolis, meeting his future wife. A girl he had only vaguely heard of. 

The fact that he's even here, in need of their help pisses him off. 

None of this was ever part of his plan. Since he was 18 and was told he would be king he planned everything out.

He would learn his responsibilities, rule Tragurion, make people happy, make his sister happy and grow old and die. 

Marriage was never part of his plan.

He was no man to fall in love. He was a strong man, love makes you weak but the bit of love he did have was reserved for his little sister.

"Bellamy, It's just an alliance." Marcus says noticing Bellamy's face and knowing exactly what he's thinking. "You don't have to be with her"

He was afraid Kane would say the opposite. He had always been telling him stories about how he was in love with some princess but she got married to a king instead.

"Love exists everywhere Bellamy, If not Aphrodite would be useless. And you're not about to call one of the most important gods useless are you?" He'd say pointing his finger in a schooling way. 

Suddenly the door opens and queen Abigail walks through. The lilac flowers at the bottom of her dress distract him until he notices her.

A beautiful girl with long, blonde hair set in perfect waves. Her skin is light unlike his and her eyes are a fierce shade of blue. Her light blue dress flows over her petite figure and spreads out a little behind her.

"King, this is my daughter Clarissa"

She curtsies like she's been trained to and smiles slightly but not genuinely.

"Clarke, not Clarissa." she says before almost immediately receiving a stern look from her mother. Her voice sounds sweet and young. He wonders how old she actually is but before getting lost in his thoughts again he bows.

"I'm Bellamy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long a chapter should be.. This is 1110 words but idk how many is normal pls help. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter x


	4. a real king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke meet and see what their personalities are like, they don't like one bit of it.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he was -like every handmaiden had told her- very handsome. His inky black hair curled over his forehead, right above his dark eyes. She wasn't able to read his face like she did with other people. He showed no emotion and that reminded her that he probably didn't have any.

The second thing she noticed was that he was polite. When she introduced herself he bowed and did the same. 'They're basic manners' she had to remind herself. 'He's a king, he has to be polite in public' 

The third thing she noticed was when they were sitting at the dinner table. Her parents had put him right in front of her like she would still be able to eat and not stare at him all night. That was when he was close enough for her to notice the scar on his upper lip, the dimple in his chin and the freckles sprawled across his face.

Suddenly he looks up and she realizes she's actually staring, lost in the thoughts of him. She meets his eyes and immediately brings them back to her food, which has remained untouched. 

Her parents are deep in conversation with the man who introduced himself as Marcus Kane and a few other important people from both mine and Bellamy's kingdom.

"Clarke, who would you like to take to Tragurion to keep you company?" Her father asks. She hadn't thought about that yet but she was grateful she's allowed to take her friends. 

"Ehm, Jasper and Monty I guess." She says realizing that was the first thing she said since this dreadful dinner began. 

Suddenly everyone in the room was looking at her. Even the guards standing by the door couldn't help but turn their heads.

Jasper and Monty had been her best friends ever since they helped her sneak food into her room when she was eight. But her parents always disapproved.

Boys befriend boys and girls befriend girls, that's the way it has always been and should be according to her parents and the rest of the palace. But she couldn't care less. Jasper and Monty had been her comrades and the only people she could really talk to.

Sure she had other friends, like Maya. She came to live here when she was fifteen and married Jasper three years later. But when a mysterious illness took over her body and she passed away, Jasper and Monty were the only friends she had left.

"Honey, maybe you should take Lexa, she's nice and she adores you." her mother says. 'maybe a little too much' she thought.

Lexa was one of her handmaidens. Her mother was right, she's nice. And beautiful and smart. She might even say she had a crush on her and her green-grey eyes. But according to society that was inappropriate, so she never acted on it.

"No, I'll take Jasper and Monty." She said, maybe a little too rude and knowing she would regret it later. 

They sighed in sync and she knew they would be mad as soon as they weren't in public anymore. Lucky for her they quickly went back to their conversation.

She looked back at her food and up at Bellamy when she heard him laugh silently and sees him shaking his head. She almost smiled at him and thought that now she's seen him laugh, he might not be that bad.

But then she realized he was mocking her. He was mocking the fact that she tried to talk back at her parents. He probably thinks she's an immature little girl and not at all queen material.

But Clarke doesn't care. He needs this alliance more than we do.

\------------

When dinner was finally over the king and queen of Helga left the soon to wed couple alone. 

"Have her back by sundown, okay?" her father told him while her mother whispered in her ear that she had to be nice.

Bellamy nods and they leave the dining room. 

They walk in a pretty uncomfortable silence for what feels like an hour until they reach the garden her maidens normally spend their free time in. But not today because of course her mother told them not to so they would be alone.

"You don't want to come to Tragurion with me do you?" His deep voice breaks the silence.

She takes a second to think about her answer. She knew what her parents wanted her to say. 'Of course I do, I've heard great things about you and your kingdom' but that's a lie and she'll be damned if she behaves nicely just for his benefit.

"Why would I?" she says bluntly. "I don't know you or your kingdom" 

She hears him laugh slightly beside her and it pisses her off. 

"From what I've heard you're a dick." She says without thinking and he stops smiling.

Suddenly his face is stern and emotionless again and she feels scared. She doesn't know this man or what he's capable of but she does know he's able to ruin her life if he wants to.

"I suggest you remember who you're talking to, princess. You think you're all tough, don't you? Being rude to your parents, to me. They might allow that but I won't." He steps closer until his face is only inched away from hers "Don't ever talk to me like that again"

He's looking deep into her eyes and she can't help but obey him. "Sorry" She hates the way her voice sounds all helpless and scared.

"Sun's going down." He says finally stepping away from her and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We should go back"

And with that, he started walking back. She stood still for a couple seconds and caught up with him. They walked back in silence until they reach her quarters.

"Goodnight." He says smiling politely because the guards are looking, but she knew he was still pissed.

She smiled back and got into her room after mumbling something that sounds like 'sleep well'. Her guards closed her doors behind her and she let out a long sigh.

"How did it go honey?" her mother asks from behind her. She must've been waiting for Clarke to return and tell her everything.

The sweetness of her voice makes her want to cry and before she knows it, a tear is rolling down her cheek. She turns around to face her mother who's sitting on her bed, legs crossed and hands folded on top.

She stands up when she sees her daughter crying and opens her arms while Clarke comes to her and hugs her tight.

"Clarke what's wrong?" she asks, voice surprised. She was clearly expecting her daughter to come back with butterflies in her stomach.

'I'm being forced to be with a horrible man for the rest of my life and I'm already terrified of him' She thinks. But she stays silent. 

It won't change anything anyway. She still has to marry him and whining about it will only make her look weak. 

So released her mother from her arms and dried her tears with the long sleeves of her dress. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all" 

"It's okay Clarke, you're scared." She says stroking her thumbs over her daughter's cheeks. "You don't think I was when I met your father?"

She forgot her mother had been in the same situation when she was her age. But they always seemed happy and in love. It just seemed real to them.

"You were?" 

"Of course I was. I was seventeen years old when I was told I'd marry him. He was already twenty-five, I was scared to death" She laughed slightly and so did Clarke but more tears fell from her eyes.

"But it's what we have to do honey. And it will be so much easier if you just do what he says" 

After her mother left she thought about that. 'Is that really how my life is supposed to go? Did God really put me on earth to obey my husband and make him happy?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is gonna be really long. I don't mind though.
> 
> Also, I really didn't think it would have this many hits! Thank you guys so much
> 
> I hope you liked it xoxo


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some pictures on Instagram (@demonicbellamy) that may help to imagine the whole wedding dress and time period they're living in. It's not exactly the way I described but it's close enough.  
>  ;)

For three weeks she has been trying not to think about it, trying to pretend it's not actually going to happen but as her mother keeps reminding her that today she'll get married, she knows she can't hide anymore.

Ever since she was little she's been dreaming about this day, but she hadn't pictured it so tragic and sad. She always thought it would be romantic and she would be happy.

She pictured a boy with brown, half-long hair. He had kind eyes and was a perfect gentleman, just like a boy she used to know. But instead, she was here to marry someone else.

'Bellamy' She thought, letting out a loud sigh. She hadn't thought about him since the night they met, she hadn't dared to. Because like she predicted he was rude, mean and she hated him. Okay, hate is a strong word. She doesn't know him well enough for hate but let's call it a strong dislike.

When she looks down at the garden from her balcony she stares at the few people carrying in white flowers and decorations. There are vases with drawings next to the flowers and she wonders why they don't put the flowers in the vases.

A fierce brunette girl is ordering her people around, yelling at a girl who dropped a bouquet of flowers. Her skin was slightly tanned so she knew she wasn't from here. It rained often in Helga and her people were pale. She had to be here for Bellamy.

She thought about that for a minute. 'Could she be Bellamy's girlfriend?' she asked herself and hated the way it made her feel annoyed. Kings have mistresses all the time, why would Bellamy be an exception? 

'Good' She told herself. If he has needs she's glad he's not expecting her to fulfill them.

\------------

"You look amazing." Lexa says when she finishes dressing Clarke. She smiles back at her and looks in the tall mirror.

Her long white dress wasn't like the typical wedding dresses she'd seen before. She figured a pattern of flowers would be in it and the skirt would be big and ridiculous. But thank god it wasn't. 

The skirt of the dress was flowy and the bottom had a gold ribbon. There were two cut-outs on her sides, revealing her taille and more than any dress she's ever worn. It didn't have sleeves but on her shoulders were gold pieces holding on to the long white thing she could only describe as a cape. It gathered at her wrist where it was attached to gold bracelets. 

Her hair was half up and two gold leaf-shaped hair pieces were on each side of her head. Her shoes were nonexistent, instead, she wore a gold anklet and toe ring that was connected by a white, flower patterned piece of fabric. 

She hated to admit that this was way more beautiful than she had pictured and that she already liked the Tragurion culture.

\------------

BELLAMY'S POV

He tried not to think about getting married, which is hard when Kane keeps talking to him about it. He just put his pants on and rolls his eyes when Kane says "maybe you'll learn to like her" 

He laughs even thinking about it. Yes, she's beautiful but she's also a spoiled little princess. Besides he doesn't like a lot of people, it'd be a coincidence if she was on his small list.

He grunts when Kane puts the gold-black, leather arm cuff around his muscles a little too hard. He's sure that if he flexes the piece of jewelry will break.

"Suck it up." He says and Bellamy gives him a dark glare before smiling. 

Kane is one of those few on his list. He was Bellamy's father's best friend before he died. Ajax and Kane had moved all around the Europolis when he came back to Tragurion he found out he got Bellamy's mother, Aurora, pregnant. 

He left immediately after that knowing Aurora was a princess and he was nowhere near a royal and they would probably have his head.

But after six years later her second child was born and he came back to visit Aurora died, leaving a helpless six-year-old boy with a newborn half-sister.

So Kane stayed and took care of them.

And even though he's a grown man now and doesn't need him as much he's glad Kane is still sticking around.

"You ready?" He asks.

Bellamy looks up and looks back in the mirror "I guess so" he sighs.

\------------

They're standing in under a beautiful, big branch of white flowers while he's holding her hands. The ceremony has begun but his mind isn't there, but still at the moment she walked in here.

Her hair was shining in the sun that rarely shines here and her eyes seemed brighter than when they first saw each other. The dress Octavia made and brought with her looked almost angel-like on her and he can't help but think that she makes a beautiful queen.

The man standing next to him is speaking fluently Dutch and Bellamy can't understand a word.

"Mogen jullie een lang en gelukkig leven gegeven zijn" He says.

He looks at Clarke for the first time since the Dutchman started talking and she looks at the ground after swiftly meeting his eyes. 

A part of him feels sad for her, a sixteen-year-old girl forced to be married and leave her family behind. If it was Octavia he knew there was no way he was letting her go. 

But another part of him told himself not to care. She's spoiled, everyone around her was there to make her life easier. Yes, he is a king himself, he has it easy too. But there was a time when he didn't and he won't ever forget people like her making it harder.

\------------

CLARKE'S POV

Even though she was incredibly nervous she was glad Lodewijk was performing their wedding ceremony. He's a friend of her father and an uncle to her. He made her feel just a little at ease.

He stood next to them as Bellamy held her hands in his. He kept talking and saying the things he does every wedding she's seen. But her mind was lost in the thoughts about Bellamy and his hands.

When he took her hands he didn't just grab them like she expected him to. Instead, he picked them up slowly just touching the tips of her fingers at first and then sliding his hands further into hers.

His hands were big and calloused, not like she expected them to be. It made her wonder if it has always been that way or maybe something happened to them. But even though his skin was rough his actions weren't. He was gentle and touched her hands delicately.

When the ceremony came to an end they only had to take the rings, put them on and say some greek sentence she's been trying to memorize. And then that's it, they would be married. No going back.

Deep down she knows what she wants to do, she wants it to stop. She wants to tell everyone that she's not doing this and run away. She looks at Monty and Jasper who are sitting in the front row, sad but encouraging looks on their face and that reminds her that she can't back out.

She comes back to her senses and sees Bellamy looking at her and she realizes that tears are about to leave her eyes and roll over her cheeks. 'Oh god, don't cry' She tells herself and she takes a deep breath still looking right into Bellamy's eyes and he smiles. It's a pity smile but at least he's not mocking her.

Lodewijk tells us to take the rings and knowing Bellamy doesn't understand she nods towards the girl with the ring and he takes it from her.

As soon as the gold thin ring is around my finger her heart skips a beat. She looks behind her where a boy she's seen around the palace gives her Bellamy's ring. Clarke's hands shake as she slides it on his finger but she hopes nobody noticed, but she knows Bellamy did.

And then they're married. She's not just a girl anymore, she's a wife. Her name isn't Griffin, it's Blake and most importantly she's not a princess, she's a queen.

For a second she stopped thinking about marriage, she thought about being a queen and she felt strong and powerful.

Suddenly the crowd cheers. 'they're happy?' She thinks and looks back at Bellamy who has a brunette girl hanging around his neck. She remembers the girl from earlier and feels uncomfortable knowing that may be his mistress.

After her parents, Monty, Jasper and a few others have come to congratulate her she turns back to Bellamy who is still talking to the beautiful brunette.

Bellamy meets her eyes and she turns back towards where Jasper and Monty were talking.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Monty asks handing her a drink.

"I feel weird"

"Well, i'll drink to that!" Jasper says a little too loud, clearly not on his first drink.

"You drink to everything, Jasper" Monty taunts.

I laugh at my friends, grateful they're coming with me and take a sip of my drink. It burns in my throat and I cough, not remembering the last time I had alcohol this strong.

But if I'm going to live in another county with my new husband I don't know, I'm gonna need more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the men in ancient Greece actually wore those toga things but I didn't really see Bellamy wearing that so just pretend pants are the normal thing to wear there.


	6. Tragurion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy arrive at Bellamy's home

"Ready to go princess?" Her new husband asks after she said goodbye to her parents. Monty doesn't seem to like his tone and shoots him a cold look, something she doesn't see often on Monty.

"Yeah" Clarke sighs and gives Monty a look, tilting her head. She is going to have to live with Bellamy anyway so she just hopes her friends won't make it harder by being his enemy. 

Clarke is happy she is finally out of her wedding dress. It was beautiful but choking her. She didn't know if it was really the dress or maybe the fact that she just got married a few hours ago, but it's a relief to wear her loose blue dress.

They walked to the horses waiting to take them back to Tragurion and got on. Guards were on horses in front and behind them, everyone in pairs of two. Jasper and Monty, Kane and Bellamy and the brunette was left riding next to her.

She didn't speak but neither did the girl. The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as they step into the forest becomes deafening. She was just about to break the silence but thankfully she did first.

"So you hate him right?"

Her question startled her because her mind wasn't thinking about Bellamy at all, she was too lost in figuring out how to end this horrible silence.

"Ehm." She thinks about it for a second because she really doesn't know what to say.

Does she hate him? Probably. But she knows if she tells this girl, Bellamy would know immediately. Not that she cares what he thinks of it, but hating each other wouldn't do any good.

"No, I don't hate him"

The girl makes a slightly approving sound and she's glad she doesn't ask any further about it.

"I'm Octavia." She says a few minutes later, out of the blue, once again startling her. "Bellamy's sister"

Suddenly she feels really uncomfortable about thinking they were together but a relieved feeling floods over her. No, she's not jealous but a mistress would make this whole situation even more awkward than it already is.

Suddenly she thinks back to the conversation with her mother. She told her she was a killer, a brutal murderer.

She felt uncomfortable again and after a while, Monty joined her and Octavia went to the front, meeting Jasper.

Almost 8 hours later she and Jasper were laughing about the time he fell off his horse when he was little, accusing her of pushing him. Even though the ride was extremely long she didn't see Bellamy, or at least she didn't talk to him. They had been riding all night and the capital of Tragurion finally came to sight. 

As they ride through the gates her first thought was that it was beautiful. 

Between the green trees, there is a huge city. The houses are made of stone and plants grow against the walls. There is one big garden, filled with fresh-looking flowers, where children are playing. 

She smiled to herself and suddenly Bellamy was at her side. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." She says regretting it a little because, with the dreamy way she says it, it sounds girly and immature.

He looks at her confused, clearly noticing Clarke is surprised by the smiling faces and polite people as they greet them while they ride through the city.

"It's just not what I pictured." 

"What did you picture? People going around murdering people" He teases.

She purses her lips and smiles slightly "No. But it looked a little more... evil, in my imagination."

He laughed and she smiled along. Then she remembered the story's she's heard about him and her smile disappears in seconds.

When she looked back to the road it had come to an end and a big castle-like house stood in front of them. 

Back in Helga, she had a castle but this was different. It had stone pillars on each side, not seeming like they have a purpose except for being beautiful.

When they got inside it was even bigger than expected.

In Helga, it was different. The hallways were boring and she was only comfortable in the safety of her own room. Everywhere she looked were guards and boring, stone walls.

But here it looked like a home. The vases like she had seen at the wedding are next to the big doors, each one drawn and decorated differently. The walls were white and there ware pieces of stone art hanging on them. 

Sunlight seemed to shine from all directions and for some reason, it made her happy.

"I'll show you guys around." Octavia says.

She turns around and sees Monty and Jasper with the same expression as she has. When she turns further she noticed Bellamy was already gone.

She wonders where he's gone but is glad he left. 

Ever since they started their journey here she's only been able to think about one thing, the wedding night. It was morning because they traveled through the night but she knew it was inevitable. 

As she tried not to think about that she walked towards Octavia, who was already dragging Monty and Jasper with them. 

Even though Octavia moved fast she had enough time to see that this place was beautiful. Every decoration and piece of art seems to have a meaning and she plans to somehow get to know them.

After dropping Jasper and Monty at their rooms, Octavia and Clarke walk in silence until she comes to a halt at two big, heavy-looking doors. When she opens the doors a beautiful, huge room is behind them.

The first thing she saw was a big, canopy bed. The sheets were black and looked soft. Pillows from all sizes and shades of black and grey were spread at the head of the bed. 

Unlike most other rooms she's seen on Octavia's quick tour, it's dark. The wall on her left is covered with bookshelves and on her right, a beautiful sword is hanging above a fireplace. 

This was Bellamy's room, of course.

She wasn't sure whether she would sleep in his room or get her own room so she didn't mention it, but she was silently praying for the latter. 

"Listen" Octavia suddenly says "I know what you think."

Clarke looks at her confused.

"I know you've heard the stories, about my brother, about this place. But don't believe everything you hear" 

As Octavia stands still in the door opening, head up high she sees that she really is her brother's sister.

"I know Bellamy can be a real ass sometimes but that's just a layer around him. If you get to know him, you'll see that" 

With that, she walked away leaving Clarke alone in Bellamy's - and now her - bedroom.

Clarke knew she should get to know him but a part of her didn't want to because she was stubborn, but she had a feeling that he was too.

She looked around the room, trying not to look at the bed or think about sleeping next to him, or worse.

The books on the shelves were mostly about fighting techniques and weapons. She grazed her fingers along them until she found a door next to the shelves.

She walked opened the door and walked inside. It was a closet, half of it was his and the other half is filled with beautiful dresses she assumed were hers.

She hadn't slept since the night before the wedding and even then she barely closed her eyes, so she decided to she might as well get some sleep.

When she looks around in the closet for something to sleep in the only thing she found was a collection of short, revealing, satin and lace nightgowns.

'No way' She thought because there is no way in hell she's wearing that when he could walk in any moment.

Does he seriously think he can just decide that she wears that kind of stuff?

She considers finding him just to yell at him about it but she's too tired so still in the dress she's worn all night she gets into bed, deciding that the left side is her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so boring and nothing has really happened between Clarke and Bellamy yet but I always hate it when a story rushes into things so I'm really trying not to do that.
> 
> I promise they'll bond soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of living with Bellamy, does she still hate him as much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like the time and places in this story are a little confusing so just to clarify:
> 
> I really don't know what time period they live in. I'm bad at history so I'm just using my imagination. Just think about long gowns, castles and horses.
> 
> The places in this story ( especially this chapter ) are a little weird but once again I have a lot of imagination. So the countries we have in real life ( like Greece ) aren't countries but more like continents and the countries are like Tragurion. So for example the Netherlands is a continent and Helga is one of the countries in the continent.

BELLAMY'S POV

When he got back from Kane's place where they discussed the solutions king Jacob had given them all he wanted to do was sleep.

He was exhausted in more ways than physically. He knew marrying Clarke was what he had to do but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He had seen her face during the ceremony, he had felt her hands shake against his and he was lying he said he didn't feel bad for her but right now sleeping was the first thing on his mind.

After the excruciating long walk to his bedroom, he opened the doors only to find the beautiful blonde curled up on his bed.

She's still in her regular clothes and not under the blankets. The way she's hugging one of his pillows in her arms makes her look young and he knows she is.

He walks to the other side of the bed and once again looks at her. She looks peaceful and happy when she's asleep and he can't help but observe the way her shoulders rise and fall when she breathes.

After bathing and dressing in some clean clothes he finds her sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for him, with an angry look on her face.

"What?" He asks not knowing what he's done wrong.

"Do you really think I'm actually going to sleep in those things?"

She gets up and crosses her arms, suddenly standing right in front of him. 'Cute' He thinks 'she thinks she's the boss'

He grins slightly, not being able to stop it.

"What's so funny?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

She uncrosses her arms, obviously not knowing what to do with her hands. 

"Those sleep dress things. If you think I'm going to wear that kind of stuff for you-"

He interrupts her by laughing.

"What now?" She sighs, still looking very annoyed.

"Octavia is the one who got your clothes." He pauses for a few seconds "But if you're offering I'm not going to say no" he smirks.

immediately a blush creeps on her face and it's funny how easy he can embarrass her. 

"You're disgusting" She rolls her eyes and abruptly turns around disappearing in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

This marriage isn't ideal but he might as well have some fun with it.

\------------

CLARKE'S POV

It's been almost two weeks since they arrived in Tragurion, two very boring weeks. 

Besides sleeping and eating, she didn't do much. Part of her was glad. In Helga, she was busy the entire day and when she wasn't her mother was nagging her to do more.

But she felt useless and while Bellamy was off doing god knows what she had to stay inside with Jasper and Monty. She has asked Octavia about it multiple times.

"You don't have to do anything Clarke, that's the beauty of being a queen" Octavia had said.

She rolls her eyes even thinking about it. She's accepted that she'll never get a straight answer out of Octavia. 

Even when she asked about where Bellamy spends his days and most of his nights she gave a vague answer. Ever since they got here she's barely seen him. 

He was gone during the entire day but always came back to eat his dinner in silence. Almost immediately after he leaves again and she doesn't see him again until later. When he takes off his shirt, thinking she's asleep and disappears into the bathroom before climbing into bed next to her. Always making sure to leave enough space between them.

She felt uncomfortable thinking that he may have other girls to keep him.. entertained. She's glad he didn't expect her to do it, now or on their wedding night but she can't help but think it's not right.

She's soaking her skin in the beautiful bathtub for what feels like hours, thinking about it. Bellamy leaning over some other girl, sweating and slamming into her.

She shakes her head in disgust, trying to get the image out of her head but feels an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach.

She finally got dressed in the light pink dress she found in the closet. Even though she didn't actually know what time it was she decided to go to the dining room, her stomach already growling just thinking about it.

When she walks through the corridor she stops when she hears the sounds of swords clashing together. She looks to her left and notices the door has been locked for the last two weeks is slightly open.

She opens the door a little further so she can step inside and sees Bellamy shirtless and sweaty looking right at her. The door had made a creaking sound when she opened it and he and another man had immediately stopped fighting.

She looks around seeing weapons on the walls and a big circle in the middle where they were training.

"This must be your lucky girl." the man says stepping out of the circle and walking towards her.

His skin was dark, darker than Bellamy's and she doesn't think he's from here. There were tattoos on his chest, neck and arms. 

"I'm Lincoln." He said smiling.

She remembered her conversation with Octavia. She proudly talked about a guy named Lincoln and this was exactly how she described him.

"Clarke, right?" He asked and she realized she had been silent for a while. 

"Yeah" 

"Well nice to finally meet our queen" with that he walks away and leaves her alone with Bellamy.

He didn't bow and like people did at home, which was another thing she liked about this place. Back at home, everything was formal and serious. Here everything seemed casual and relaxed, she liked it.

She looks around further feeling the sharp blades hanging from the wall next to her.

"You wanna learn?" She hears Bellamy's deep voice say from across the room.

Startled, she looks up. "What?"

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" 

"Oh." She thinks about it even though she already knows the answer.

She would love to be able to fight, to not have to hide behind guards if something ever happens. But she's always learned that girls aren't supposed to fight.

'Men are fighters and women are lovers' That's what her mother always said.

"I don't care that you're a girl." He says, somehow reading her mind "I'll go easy on you" He smirks.

She doesn't know whether it's because she wants to fight or because she sees him standing there looking like one of those gods they worship here, but she says yes.

So there she is, in the circle, sword in hand and waiting for him to make a move. He doesn't.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" She asks confused.

"Because you're in the wrong position."

She rolls her eyes "Well I thought you were going to teach me." 

"Okay" He sighs walking around her and stops when he's behind her.

He lightly taps her right foot to the side with his until her legs are parted, which isn't the most comfortable thing to do in a dress.

Suddenly his hands are at her waist and she knows he can feel her go rigid for a second. He lets out a silent laugh and turns her torso slightly to the left.

He grabbed her hand and stretched out her arm, moving forward with her, showing her a simple step. She can feel his entire body against her back and when he steps away she already forgot what to do.

After half an hour of Bellamy trying to teach her the door opens and he steps away from her again.

Monty steps into the room and gives Clarke a weird look. "Dinner is ready." he says clearly uncomfortable. 

He waits as Clarke walks towards him and they leave Bellamy to wash up and put a shirt on.

"What was that?" Monty asks confused while they walked to the dining room.

She knows how it looks but it was definitely not like that. 

"I wanted to learn how to fight, he wanted to help"

Monty makes a doubting sound but thankfully lets it go for now.

When they get to the dining room they instantly notice there were five more people sitting at the table, chatting loudly.

One of them was Lincoln the others were all new faces.

Suddenly everyone goes silent and looks at her and Monty standing completely still.

"Clarke!" Octavia exclaims "sit"

In the short time she's known Octavia she hasn't seen her this happy and she figures it must be Lincoln's presence.

She and Monty sit down next to Jasper and look around confused and a little overwhelmed while the new people look at her.

"Come on guys, don't scare the girl." A dark-skinned boy says. "I'm Nathan.. or Miller, whichever you prefer"

She smiled and suddenly the others started introducing themselves as well.

The name of the beautiful brunette in front of her is Raven. Her hair is tied up with a white ribbon and her skin is tanned.

Harper was the blonde girl next to Octavia and the snarky looking boy was called Murphy.

They almost immediately fell back into the conversation and asking her all sorts of questions like what's it like in Helga.

"Are you all from here?" she asks.

"Nope, we're all from different places." Harper says "I'm from Alvilde" 

Clarke remembers the geography lessons she got from her dad and knows Alvilde is in the continent of Norway.

"I'm from Busta, Raven is Roldánian and Miller is from Gael" Lincoln explains

"Half" Miller adds quickly. 

'Jamaica, Spain and Afrika' Clarke thinks.

"I didn't know they had such pretty girls in Helga" Murphy smirks and she doesn't know what to say.

"Knock it off dude" 

She looked up and saw Bellamy lightly slapping the back of Murphy's head while walking to his place at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke fight.

After a long dinner, she desperately wanted to go back to her room and take a bath. For two weeks straight Bellamy always left right after dinner, every day the same but today he went with her.

"Who are they?" Clarke asks while they walk through the decorated halls, breaking the comfortable silence.

"My friends" He simply says.

To be honest, that surprised her. She didn't think he would have many friends but while they ate dinner they all seemed so close. They were all talking about the time Murphy tried to cook and Miller threw up, even Bellamy was laughing.

"Why haven't I seen them before?" 

"They travel a lot" they reach the end of the hall and he opens the door to their bedroom "so do I normally"

She sits on the edge of the bed, untying her sandals. 

"Why don't you anymore?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He smiles taking off his jacket.

She tilts her head, expression telling him to answer.

"I'm busy"

She narrows her eyes and looks down at her feet. Now would be the perfect time to ask where he is during most of the day but what if she doesn't want to know.

"busy with what?" She mentally face-palms herself for asking anyway.

He looks up at her and she's not sure what to do with her hands now that she's done taking off her shoes.

"That's none of your business" He doesn't sound rude but is clearly getting annoyed by her questions.

"Well, I'm your wife so I think it is my business." She doesn't know why she said that, but she won't let him see the instant regret.

"two weeks ago you hated me, now you wanna know what's going on in my life?" 

He has a point. She doesn't have the right to know this kind of stuff but even though she doesn't know why, she still just wants to know.

He sighs and walks to the bathroom.

"Bellamy wait." She says.

He looks down and she follows him until they're focused on their joined hands. She realizes she's the one who grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention and she lets go right away.

"I just think that if you, you know-"

"No, I don't know" He's visibly getting angry now and she wants nothing more than stop the conversation and go to sleep before it gets any worse.

"If you have a mistress or something I just think I should know about it." 

He looks at her, eyes narrow and lips slightly parted before slightly closing them and clenching his jaw. 

"A mistress?" He steps closer and she nods.

"You might not like me and I don't really care but don't ever think I'm the kind of man to cheat on his wife"

"I'm sorry, but a lot of married men have other people involved and I just wanted to know if you did"

"Then let me make it clear for you." He says stepping closer to her. "I don't have a mistress and if I ever see you with another guy, I'll kill him with my bare hands"

She swallows thickly and her eyes widen. 

"You are mine. Just because I haven't acted on it doesn't mean it's not true" His face is only inches away from hers now. "Don't forget that."

With that, he walks to the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him. 

She stands there for seconds, minutes or something that feels like hours, unsure what to do.

His words echo in her head "You are mine"

She's still shocked that he said that. She hadn't thought about getting someone else to fill her needs because she didn't really have any.

She was a princess, she wasn't supposed to even think about that kind of stuff. 

But she definitely hadn't expected him to care so much, and why did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the last one was really long and I really want to go to sleep (for some reason I can't sleep with an unfinished chapter)
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally finds out where Bellamy runs off to all day.

For the next month, they spend their days in a pattern.

She woke up alone, the spot next to her already cold. She ate breakfast with Octavia until Lincoln picked her up and then spend her day with Raven and Harper, sometimes they'd swim in the huge pool in the garden, sometimes they just talked.

Bellamy's friends had become her friends and they always waited for him to start eating.

When they ate dinner everyone was laughing and she was happy, or at least she pretended to be so hard, she started believing it herself.

She walked to her bedroom and Bellamy waited for her in the training room. Octavia had given her pants, she said it'd be easier to fight in and even though they were revealing the shape of her legs and she felt exposed, Octavia was right.

"Nice outfit" Bellamy had said when she first wore them. "Shows of your ass"

She felt the heat in her cheeks but he seemed to enjoy embarrassing her.

Training was always the highlight of her day. Bellamy wasn't only there but was nice to her, even after their little fight.

He taught her how to fight and he was patient and gentle with her even though she knew he got annoyed after showing her for the seventh time. 

Honestly, she wasn't as bad as he thought she was. She just liked having him so close to her body, slowly moving his hand with hers showing her how to attack.

After training her Bellamy stayed. They hung out with their friends and went to bed, still refusing to let him see the revealing, satin nightgown she wore at night but every morning he was gone.

It went that way until the day Clarke was feeling more stubborn than usual and she decided to follow him.

She stays up all night waiting for the moment he wakes up.

When he finally does, he gets dressed and slips out the door. She quickly pulls on a navy blue, long sleeve dress and a black cloak and leaves right after he does.

After saddling up his horse he rides away. She waits so she's out of earshot and then follows him until hours later, the sun is coming up and she stops at a small village.

Or whatever is left of it.

Everything is destroyed and only a few houses look semi-decent. 

She looks to her left and sees Apollo, his horse, standing against a tree. She does the same with her horse and walks through the village.

An older woman is sitting against a destroyed house repeating one Greek sentence sticking her hands out and hiding her head between her arms.

She kneels in front of her and the woman looks up. Suddenly she grabs her hands tightly, chanting the sentence louder.

In the week she learned she would move to Tragurion she decided to learn a little Greek and but the only thing she understands is the word "children" 

The woman looks behind Clarke and she follows her eyes until she sees two young children, a boy and a girl. Their clothes are wrecked and they look sick.

She turns back to the woman and decides to give her her bracelet. She got it from her father on her thirteenth birthday but she knew it was worth a lot and the woman needed it a lot more than she does.

The woman chants thank you's at Clarke and kisses her hand.

She turns back to the children, walks towards them and kneels in front of them. 

"Hello." she says "What's your name" 

The girl is definitely younger than the boy, they look about five and ten. 

"Alec." the boy says while his sister hides behind him sucking her thumb, holding a broken bunny toy.

Clarke looks at the girl and then back at the boy. 

"It's okay" The boy tells his sister.

She steps away from behind him and takes her thumb out of her mouth just to say something.

"Madi" 

"I'm Clarke. Do you guys live here?" 

They both nod in silence. 

She notices they're shivering and quickly takes off her coat, giving it to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She recognizes his deep voice right away and turns around.

\------------

BELLAMY'S POV

He just started rebuilding one of the small houses after meeting with Lincoln, Miller and Murphy when he sees a blonde girl walking towards two kids.

He recognizes the kids as Alec and Madi and the girl as Clarke.

Did she follow him? How did he not notice? 

He walks towards her already feeling furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Clarke looks up eyes wide and tired. "I- Ehm" she tries to explain but he knows she doesn't have an explanation.

"You followed me" 

She swallows and looks back at the children in front of her, wearing the soft black cloak he recognizes from their closet.

He sighs, they can fight later.

"Hey guys" he says kneeling down next to Clarke.

"Hi, Bellamy."

Clarke looks at him confused, probably not expecting him to know these kids.

"How are you guys doing"

Alec says their okay like he does everytime he asks. He knows it's not true but also knows telling them that would just make them upset.

"I see you met Clarke." He says.

"She gave us this!" Madi exclaims holding a black cloak tight around her and he smiles when she almost immediately starts sucking her thumb again.

"Are you the new queen?" Alec asks looking at Clarke.

Clarke nods and before running away, dragging his sister with him he yells "She's pretty"

Bellamy smiles to himself before standing up and turning to Clarke.

Her lips are formed in a smile but it disappears when his does too.

"Are you crazy? Coming here, it's not safe" 

"Well, I was just curious where you are every day. You don't seem to want to tell me so I figured out myself." 

He opens his mouth to argue but she's faster "What do you even mean it's not safe? And what happened here anyway?"

A long sigh leaves his body while he feels the back of his neck, trying to get the tension out.

"There was a flood, remember? That's kind of the whole reason I agreed to this alliance" He's not lying but his words feel cruel. "People need food and money, if the wrong people see a royal walking around here they'll kill you without blinking." 

"What are you talking about, you're here." She says and he hates that she's so stubborn.

"Yes but I can protect myself, you're a terrible fighter" 

Her lips part slightly, looking offended. "I can protect myself just fine."

With that, she walks away fists formed into balls and he can't help but think it looks cute.

He spends the rest of the day doing what he normally does. Building shelter with his friends and a few others.

Every minute he looks behind him to see Clarke talking to a few children, making them laugh.

He understands why she came here. He probably would've done the same thing but it still annoyed him.

When the day was over he gets back to his horse and sees Clarke already standing there looking at him with a nervous expression on her face.

"What?" He asks.

"I think someone stole my horse" She starts fiddling with her necklace and he knows she's scared of him, thinking he'll get angry.

Normally he would but the look on her face makes him feel bad. He never meant to scare her but now he regrets ever getting angry at her in the first place.

He climbs on his horse and she looks up at him clearly not sure what to do until he holds his hand out waiting for her to grab it.

She did and he pulls her up until she's sitting in front of her. She looks back at him clearly not expecting him to do this.

They start moving and suddenly he's very aware of her body pressed against his front.

Her body slowly starts to relax and she slightly leans into him.

Every step makes his hips move into hers and he can feel himself getting hard while his heart beats frequently against her.

He desperately hopes she doesn't notice his arousal.

After a while, her head leans back until she's leaning on his shoulders and she closes her eyes.

She doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride and he's lost in the lavender smell of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go to the city and have "fun"

For almost the entire ride home, she had been asleep. Her head was comfortably leaning on Bellamy's shoulder and even without her coat, she felt warm when his arms closed around her.

When they arrived at the shed where the horses are lined up Bellamy whispered in her ear, telling her to wake up.

Still half asleep she got off the horse and the next thing she knows was waking up in their bed.

She figures she must've been too tired and Bellamy carried her to bed.

She looks outside and sees the sun is almost entirely down. She knows it's probably around dinner time and her stomach is growling, considering she hasn't eaten all day.

She walks towards the dining room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes until she bumps into Murphy and she grunts annoyed.

"Good morning." he says sarcastically. 

She grunts again and they walk into the dining room where the rest of their friends are already sitting.

She sees Bellamy at the head of the table and she takes her place on his right side, next to Monty.

"Today on the menu is soup and nothing else because I don't know how to make anything else." Murphy says taking a little bow at the end of his sentence.

She smiles and they all quickly fall into conversation.

When she looks at Bellamy she feels weird. She doesn't know if it's because of the way he was helping his people in need today or the way she could feel him hard against her back when he was taking her home but she feels different around him.

She feels more comfortable and at ease with him, she just feels happier.

Maybe it's just the relief that he's doing good and knowing he's not the villain she set him out to be when they met.

"Clarke, have you ever been in the city?" Raven asks and Clarke is startled by her question, too lost in her own thoughts to be paying attention to the conversation around them.

"Ehm, no"

"You should go." Monty says "Hasper and I went today, it's great" 

'Harper and Monty? What did I miss' She thinks.

"We should all go." Octavia says excitedly "we can go tomorrow, right Bell" 

Octavia gives Bellamy a hopeful look like she's asking for permission but we all know she would do whatever she wants anyway.

"Sure." He says continuing to eat his soup.

So that's what they did the next day. Bellamy was hesitant and she knew he felt bad about not helping at the village today.

She and Harper walked together stopping when she saw a little store she desperately wanted to go in.

They guys groaned saying they'll stay at the bar on the other side form the street while she got dragged along by Octavia.

The store is beautifully decorated with a few random statues and she almost didn't notice the racy pieces of undergarments laying on the stone tables.

A woman greeted the girls and Octavia hugged her saying "Vera! I haven't seen you in too long"

I look at Raven confused.

"That's Kane's mother." She says softly, so they won't be able to hear. 

"And who's this?" Vera asks looking in Clarke's direction.

Before she could open her mouth Octavia was already explaining who she was and Vera quickly greeted her saying she makes a beautiful queen.

"I need something really sexy for tonight." Octavia says to Vera and Clarke remembers Octavia was finally having a night alone with Lincoln.

Clarke looks around noticing she's the only one feeling uncomfortable. 

The adults in Helga would probably lock her up in her room for days if she even mentioned anything sex related but here it all seems normal.

Vera went to get a few thing for Octavia to try on and she just looked around awkwardly until she saw a beautiful white, lacy top. It would leave her stomach and the top of her breasts exposed and the underpanta were of the same fabric and very, very short.

"Bellamy would like that" Octavia says from behind her and Clarke jumps not knowing she was standing there.

"I'm not buyi- we're not even-"

"Calm down Clarke, I'm joking. I know what my brother looks like when he's not getting any"

She can feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up her neck and doesn't know what to say.

After Octavia finally picked out a black, strappy one piece they met with the guys at the bar.

They all greeted them sounding like they already had a few drinks, especially Jasper who hugged her instead of just saying hi.

"What did you buy?" Miller asks Octavia.

"None of your business" Octavia smiles mysteriously and gave Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Raven, I didn't know you had a new boy toy." Murphy smirks while handing Clarke a drink she didn't ask for.

"Oh it's not mine"

"Excuses excuses" Jasper points his finger at her.

"No, I bought it for Clarke"

She almost chokes on her drink and when she looks up everyone looks at her.

"It's that white one you liked, thought I'd surprise you"

Once again embarrassment flooded over her and when she looked at Bellamy there was a smirk on his face and a dark look in his eyes.

"What?" Raven says looking back and forth between them. "You don't have to wear it for Bellamy. You're a pretty girl, You can find someone else"

In less than a second Bellamy's face was almost emotionless but a little anger was visible in his eyes.

Even though she knew she had done nothing wrong she felt guilty. She didn't know why it bothered him but she knew it did.

They spend the rest of the night in the bar, both having fun but he didn't talk to her and she was getting annoyed.

When he went to get more drinks she watched a leggy brunette walk towards him. They started talking and feeling annoyed had become feeling sad.

She tried having fun with the rest of their friends, playing some kind of card game but she couldn't resist looking to her left every ten seconds.

She could see the girl's hand creeping up his thigh and she felt like she could cry. Who is this girl and why does she think she can just hit on a married guy? A king.

"Do you know who that girl is?" She asks Harper trying to sound as casual as possible.

She hisses "That's Roma, I think she and Bellamy used to hook up" 

Knowing that he was actually attracted to her made her feel even worse than it already did.

When they got home they were all slightly drunk, except for her. She'd been too focused on Bellamy and the way his hand ended up on Roma's waist as she stood next to him while he sat on a stool at the bar.

She slams the bedroom door closed after she and Bellamy stepped inside.

He jumps by at the loud sound of the door closing and looks at her with glassy eyes.

"What did I do now?" 

Part of her wants to let it go because she doesn't really have the right to get angry about this stuff. But then she remembers their last fight when he got so possessive telling her he didn't want her with anyone else.

If he gets to say that so does she.

"You were flirting with that Roma girl" 

He frowns shaking his head "So"

"You-you can't just do that." She says crossing her arms.

"Why not?" 

Is he really this stupid?

"You clearly said you didn't want me with another guy. And you said you would never cheat and-"

"She was flirting with me Clarke, I just responded. If she did something I would've stopped it."

Is he serious right now? He gives her shit when someone even mentions her with someone else but he gets to flirt with people?

"You didn't stop her from putting her hand on your thigh" Her eyes are wide and her head is up high, knowing she's right. She steps closer trying to intimidate him like he always does.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and tilts his head and starts laughing.

She looks at him confused "what?"

"You're jealous" He smirks "It's cute" 

Suddenly she remembers he's probably a little drunk, he did spend the entire night at a bar.

"I'm not jealous, I just- " she pauses distracted by his smile. He looks young and sweet but she quickly looks away. "I just think it isn't fair that you-"

In a matter of seconds, his hands are on her hips, pulling her between his legs.

"Bellamy, what are you doing"

Her hands automatically find his shoulders and she looks down at him.

"If you want me you just have to ask you know" 

His hands move from her hip bones to her ass and she quickly steps back and before she knows it she slaps him across the face.

He just keeps smirking and she's not sure what to do so she walks into the bathroom to calm down.

When she comes back he's sleeping soundly on his side of the bed and after putting on a dark blue nightgown she climbs into bed as well.

She felt scared. She knew Bellamy would never try to hurt her like that but he was drunk. The sound of his snoring calmed her down and she eventually fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure about this chapter. I feel like it's kinda predictable but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Also I really don't know when to put them together.. Should I do it in the next few chapters or let them develop more?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke go back to Helga and thing don't end up well.

She woke up hidden between the blankets while the cold of winter starts to move into the land. 

When she looks beside her she sees Bellamy's bare back only inches away from her own body.

Did he seriously come to her side of the bed? After what happened last night?

She sits up and realizes that she's on his side and in the cold of the night she had moved closer to him, trying to get warmer.

She gets up and stands at the foot of the bed, not sure what she's supposed to do. She just knew she had to get out of bed.

She looked at his sleeping form and she couldn't understand how his black curls and freckles made him look so adorable and still there was a sexy darkness in his eyes, she can't stop thinking about.

When he starts waking up she doesn't know how long she's been observing him and suddenly she's glued to the spot, feeling exposed in her lacy, navy blue nightgown.

He sits up and just looks at her. She feels like he's about to call her out on the sexy nightgown she's currently wearing but he doesn't.

Instead, he just stands up and walks towards her.

She's distracted by his rippled stomach until he grabs her hand tenderly, asking for her attention.

She looks up eyes wide eyes.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday" Is all he says while he waits for her to react.

She doesn't know what to do because she is still pissed but fighting with him about it won't help, so she lets it go and doesn't mention it again until a week later.

Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia get invited to a ridiculously tacky ball in Helga.

Clarke has missed her parents but she also didn't want to see them because she knew what her mother was going to say to her.

When they arrived her parents were already waiting for them and after hugging them she quickly went to her old bedroom.

She didn't see Bellamy or Octavia until the ball had already started and her blue, off the shoulder dress, began to itch at her waist.

Suddenly a brown haired boy walks towards her. He's about her age and honestly really cute.

"Princess" He greets her and bows.

In Tragurion she never had to curtsey and she kind of doesn't want to either but she does it anyway.

"Clarissa, is it?" 

"Just Clarke"

"I remember you" His smile is charming and it makes her want to smile as well "I'm Finn, I used to be a stable boy. I took care of your horse. Her name was Maud" 

Suddenly she remembers.

She was young when she met him but of course, she remembers. He was just there all of the sudden.

Her bossy, stubborn fourteen-year-old mind had gotten mad at the new boy brushing her horse the wrong way and showed him how to do it right.

Her hate towards him subsided and she started liking him.

Every day she came back and not to ride her horse but just to talk to the cute boy.

She had her first kiss weeks after she met him and he kissed her every day for the rest of the year until her parents found out and fired him.

He was the only person she kissed in her entire life and even thinking about that embarrasses her.

"Finn! Of course I remember" She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

His arms quickly locked around her waist and hers are wrapped around his neck.

She opens her eyes and her smile disappears when she sees Bellamy staring at her with an almost emotionless face, only his anger was showing.

But she couldn't care less.

Finn was a friend and she wanted to catch up with him. Bellamy is not the boss of her and he certainly can't tell her what to do.

So she keeps talking to Finn. Laughing and maybe she was flirting a little.

But she never got to do that. She's royal and wasn't expected to even think about romance until she would get married. 

So every time he made a joke she laughed a little louder even though he wasn't that funny.

She's been talking to him for what feels like an hour and she's surprised that Bellamy hasn't done anything yet.

Instead, he just stood there and watched them.

But in all honesty, she liked making him pissed. She liked torturing him with this because she was still a little pissed about him and Roma.

Finn asked her to dance and she decided that was okay. They're just friends and you can dance with friends.

After about two minutes of dancing his hand was on her lower back and she started to feel uncomfortable. 

Bellamy seemed to notice because he quickly saved her from Finn's tight arms.

"Are you done now?" He whispers into her ear while his hand slips to her waist.

"Done with what?"

He looks at her and laughs "You're flirting with prince charming over there to get back at me" 

"No, I wasn't" 

"Really, then why were you flirting with him?" 

"Because he's an old friend and I like him." She says proudly.

Bellamy deep in her eyes. He didn't seem like he expected her answer and he maybe even looked a little hurt.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Bellamy asks trying to sound casual but she knows exactly how he's really feeling.

She stayed silent and he sighed angrily.

"And you like him?" He asks and she decides she doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Shut up, please." She says softly and leans her head against his broad shoulder while they continue to dance.

She finally relaxed she feels Bellamy smelling her hair. She smiles into his shoulder and she feels like she could fall asleep any moment.

\------------

While Bellamy was still talking to Octavia she slipped out of the ballroom, needing to get some sleep.

"Hey" She hears Finn's voice call after her. "Where are you going?" 

She tells him she's going to her room and he insists on walking her there even after she told him he didn't have to.

"So you're not a stable boy anymore" She smiles and he laughs.

"Nope, thankfully" he walks painfully slow and she just wants to get to her room. "And you're not a princess anymore"

She nods awkwardly and they spend the rest of the way walking in a comfortable silence.

"Are you happy?" he asks when they finally reach her bedroom doors "With him, I mean"

She thinks and realizes that she is happy with him. Before she can say anything to him he cuts her off.

"Because if you're not, you don't have to stay with him"

She doesn't know what to do so she just looks at him.

"Even if your married, you don't have to stay with him." he says. 

"I'm fine" She smiles and reaches out to open the door but he grabs her hand.

"You can stay with me, I'll be gentle" His tone is dark and not at all what she expected from him.

Before she knows it his lips are on hers and her eyes are wide open. When she realizes what's happening she doesn't pull away. 

Instead, she kisses him back. 

Her lips move with his and her hands find the back of his neck without thinking about it.

His tongue slips into her mouth and it feels like a wake-up call.

She pulls away swiftly and just stares at him for a minute. His lips look pink and wet and are formed in a grin.

"You can't do that" is all she says before disappearing into her room and leaning her back against the door.

She can't believe what just happened.

Why would she do that? 

Bellamy had been so angry and hurt when she accused him of having a mistress. She knows how he feels about it and she still just kissed another guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Do you guys like the relationship drama or do you want some angsty stuff as well?
> 
> Also, I put my own name in this as Clarke’s old horse “Maud” i’m dutch fyi


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty angsty and I got a little emotional while writing it. Maybe because I was listening to very depressing songs but alright.

When she wakes up the next morning she looks beside her and Bellamy is there.

But he isn't asleep, he's just staring at the ceiling of her bedroom.

The bedroom she grew up in. The bedroom where she used to play with dolls and where Jasper had thrown a ball through the window when they were nine.

Now she's in that same bedroom with her husband.

It doesn't even feel like her bedroom anymore though. She's only lived in Tragurion for almost two months but it feels more like home than Helga ever has.

She feels like she should say something about what had happened the night before but she doesn't even know where to start.

She sighs and gets up walking towards her dresser and pulls a long, soft cardigan out of it.

When she turns around Bellamy is sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"Where did you go last night?" 

His tone sounds sad like he already knows what happened and he looks his hands while fiddling with the fabric of her light pink sheets.

She wants to tell him that she was just tired and wanted to go to sleep and she decides she's going to tell him later.

"I just went-"

"I saw you leave with that guy" He interrupts her. "Finn"

He looks up at her with sad, glassy eyes and she feels even worse than she did last night.

"He wanted to walk me to my room" She lies. "We just talked a little"

"He said something about us didn't he?"

She just nodded.

"He said that if I'm not happy, I could... stay with him"

She doesn't know why she's telling him this but she could honestly cry right now because lying to him is just too hard.

He frowns when he notices her nervous expression and starts walking towards her.

"Did he do something?"

Tears were so close to spilling from her eyes and she knows that if she talks her voice would crack.

"He kissed me"

And she was right. Her voice was soft and uneven and she bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She couldn't look in his eyes so she just stared at the floor.

She heard him breathing loudly and knew he was probably fuming right now.

"Did you kiss him back?" His voice dropped a few octaves and when she looks up she can feel a single tear rolling over her cheek.

Now he knows.

\------------

BELLAMY'S POV

He clenches his jaw tightly and tries to keep his face straight but she hurt him.

He knows Clarke doesn't feel that way about him but even though it wasn't the nicest way, he made clear he didn't want her with anyone else.

First, it was just because he was scared that Clarke would have a baby with someone else and he or she would grow up as a bastard. Like Bellamy did.

But now there is more involved. He never thought about it but feelings were involved whether he liked it or not, at least for him.

He's not saying he loves her. How would he even know what that is? But him feeling this way when she just kissed someone has to mean something in that direction.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry"

More tears spill from her eyes and he hates that he feels bad.

When he feels her hand on his cheek he in her eyes until he feels tears forming in his eyes as well.

How the hell did he get here?

Months ago he had no problem with being on his own and sleeping with girls he had no feelings for.

But now he doesn't even want to think about other girls and the blonde girl in his bed every morning is all he can think about.

Instead of just picking a girl or two and taking them home like he used to he fulfills his needs by thinking about her and imagining her lips instead of his fist, pulling on his dick.

All he wants is her and she wants someone else.

He removes her hand from his cheek and turns around walking towards the door, he doesn't know where he's going but he doesn't want her to see him like this.

He can hear her walk after him and he's just about to turn around and argue with her but then he sees Finn talking to one of the guards.

Hurt becomes anger and he grabs Finn's shoulder, turning him around and punching him in the face.

When he looks back he sees Clarke on the floor with her hand on her forehead he realizes he hit her with his elbow.

Multiple guards are there in an instant and he pulls Clarke up immediately apologizing over and over again. He rubs her head and she keeps saying she's fine.

He looks at Finn, his eye already starting to swell, and then back at her.

Her blue eyes are big and looking up at him. He can still see the faint tears on her cheeks and she looks tired and hurt.

He takes her to the medic and he says she has a mild concussion.

Guilt washes over him realizing he actually hit his wife. Not on purpose but he still hurt her.

She sits on one of the beds in the infirmary and he stands in front of her holding ice to her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She says looking down.

He's not going to say "It's okay" because it's not really but he doesn't feel like being angry at her anymore so he just smiles at her and helps her stand up.

"We should probably head home." He says.

She nods weakly and he slowly steps even closer to her, kissing her forehead carefully.

When she looks at her her eyes are closed and when they open she smiles tiredly.

After saying goodbye to her parents they go outside noticing the snow that had fallen.

He helps her on his horse and climbs up after her. His hands are tightly wrapped around her, trying to keep her warm on the cold winter night.

She sighs and leans into him, moaning a little and closing her eyes.

And for a moment he thinks she might feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can't imagine how much these comments and hits mean to me.
> 
> I know it's not that much but it's honestly the reason I'm still writing this story.
> 
> So thank you guys so so much xoxo

She wakes up in her bed back in Tragurion and when the light shines through the window she feels a sharp pain in her skull.

She grunts and feels the mattress sink on her side.

When she opens her eyes with difficulty she sees Bellamy sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands.

"Hey" he says softly and she sits up.

It's silent for a few minutes. She's not really sure what to say and she had a feeling that he's just as clueless as her.

"I'm sorry." He says eventually.

"Bellamy -" 

"I know I apologized already and you keep saying it's okay but it's not" 

She looks at him for a few seconds, knowing he's right. It wasn't okay.

And not because he accidentally hit her but because once again he got jealous and possessive over her.

She could understand that if they would've been together but they're not and Bellamy hasn't made it clear that he would want that.

Sure he teased her all the time but she knows that's just part his personality.

But when he tenderly kissed her head and kept her warm in his arms last night, she was at a loss.

"Bellamy, I know that you said you didn't want other people involved and I'm sorry that I did it anyway but you can't act like this when we're not even" she sighed not knowing how to finish her sentence.

But Bellamy knew what she meant and he nodded.

"I know" 

He looked sad and she hated seeing him like this.

She wonders how they even got here. It's like one day he was a dick and then all of the sudden he got like this. She feels good about that though. She feels like she knows him and is a part of her life now.

Suddenly she grabs his hand.

She doesn't even know why but it's like her hand has its own will and it just squeezes his rough hand without thinking about it.

He smiles and she knows it's going to be okay.

\------------

Three months later they have a sort of routine. Every day they do the same thing and Clarke doesn't mind.

She wakes up early to go running with Octavia and Raven. She couldn't keep up at first but now she easily jogs beside them.

After washing up and eating breakfast they all ride to the village a few hours away and help rebuild it.

She spends her day taking care of Alec, who got sick a while ago and Madi watches never taking her thumb out of her mouth, no matter how many times Clarke corrects her on it.

They go home and a new dish every day while Murphy explores his cooking skills.

They laugh and make fun of Monty and Harper who have just gotten together and on Wednesday, Fridays and Sundays they go to the bar.

Sometimes she goes shopping with Octavia, Raven and Harper but at the end of the night, she always waits for Bellamy to come to bed. And he does. Sometimes she even catches him waiting for her.

Sometimes they talk for hours until one of them falls asleep and sometimes they just read in silence.

The problems they had before were fixed and they had just gotten closer.

Sometimes Bellamy still trained her but she found herself not wanting him to 'cause everytime he does and he gets close to her, she can feel herself get hot and it becomes hard to hide the feelings she developed.

She was happy with the way things are now but she's afraid she'll ruin it if she lets something happen between them.

She thinks back to her mother telling her, right before walking in to meet her husband for the first time, she told her why they needed this alliance.

She didn't care about it at first but now she cared about him and about Octavia.

"You have to promise me you can't tell him Clarke" her mother had said.

She nodded and promised not to, which she's regretting now.

"His sister, Octavia Blake, she stole a talisman from the king of Beatrix a while ago, it has been in their family for years and he asked us to hand her in" 

Illian, The king of Beatrix, was a great friend of her and her family.

"He offered a lot of gold Clarke. You know we need the money right now, our kingdom is starving." she said. "I need you to find out where she hid it and then hand her in"

She was hesitant at first but when her mother told her she could divorce Bellamy right after it's done she was convinced.

But the day she actually met Octavia she felt guilty.

She had avoided it since then, not even daring to open her mother's letters.

When they got back to Helga she was scared. Scared that they were just going to take Octavia. 

But they didn't because Clarke hadn't asked her where she kept the talisman yet.

"I have to build up her trust" She had told her mother.

But she knows she can't avoid it for much longer so she was trying to find ways to tell Bellamy.

Jasper and Monty had been nagging her about it. They had built a life here and didn't want to have to leave again and neither did she.

"Hey, ready to go?" Miller says interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah" She responded before standing up from the sofa she had been on for more than an hour and leaving with Miller to the stables where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Took you long enough" Jasper jokes.

She smiles and gets on Bellamy's horse before he comes up as well.

There are more horses and she could easily ride on one of those but she doesn't want to but he doesn't seem to mind. So every day they leave for the village he waits for her to get up and every time they come back she has fallen asleep against him.

When they get to the village she and Bellamy immediately go to the infirmary they said up a while ago and see how Alec is doing before Bellamy leaves to build houses with the rest of their friends.

But today Madi ran towards them, crying and hugging Bellamy's leg.

When they ask her what happened the woman helping around there told them Alec had passed away this morning.

Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at the ground for a full minute.

Bellamy didn't seem to move either until he kneeled before Madi, hugging her tightly.

Madi grabbed Clarke's hand while still crying in Bellamy's arms and she pulled her down and in the hug.

They stayed like that until Madi's tears were dried and she felt silly when a tear rolled over her own face as well.

She had only really known these kids for three months but when you spend time with someone every day they become a part of your life.

And now Madi was alone.

Her brother was gone and her parents were nowhere to be found and probably died in the flood.

She looks at Bellamy and knows he is thinking the same thing.

So they took Madi home with them and three weeks later they felt like a family.

Which, she discovered, is what she wanted but how can she ever tell Bellamy the truth now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure about doing that whole Octavia thing but it's what I originally planned so I just did it anyway.
> 
> I really hope you guys like that Madi is in the story now I was hesitating to do it but I personally really like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just a filler and nothing really happens..
> 
> I didn't have a lot of time to write today because I was busy with school but I felt bad about not uploading at all especially since you guys are commenting how much you love my fast updates.
> 
> So here you go, it's short, I'm sorry but I promise it's cute.

After soaking her hair in a hot bath she got ready for bed.

She wore a short, pink nightgown and since it was pretty revealing she decided to put a robe on as well, knowing Bellamy was in the room next to her.

When she opens the door she immediately smiles at the sight of Bellamy on the floor with Madi between his legs, teaching her how to read.

"Hey" she hears him say between Madi slowly mispronouncing words. "We got a letter from your mother"

She stands still and thinks about what to do next.

"Oh. What does it say" 

She tries to sound as nonchalant as possible but her heart is beating impossibly fast everywhere in her body.

"Said she misses you and she wants to come visit"

That's exactly what she was afraid of.

Her life has been almost too good and she knew that hiding something like this from Bellamy would blow up in her face eventually.

When she thinks about what to say he looks up at her for the first time in this conversation and she realizes she's been quiet for a while.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

Bellamy looks at her confused.

"She's just always bossing me around and I just-" 

"I already said yes" He interrupted her.

Her mouth opens slightly and she knows she's screwed.

"She's your mother Clarke, you should be glad you still have one" He stands up and picks Madi up, laying her in bed.

When they lie in bed later that night she can't sleep.

How could she? She was lying to her husband, to the man she knew she was falling for.

"Bell?" She says, too tired to say his full name.

He makes a noise so she knows he's awake.

"What happened to your mom?"

Over time she had heard many different stories about the queen of Tragurion's unexpected death.

Some said she killed died peacefully in her sleep, others say her head was taken because she had two children by different men.

He didn't make a sound and for a minute she thought he had fallen asleep.

"She died after Octavia was born" He turns around and even though it's dark she can see the lines of his face. "She didn't think she was able to take care of us and got depressed. Then she killed herself" 

He tells the story like it's nothing but she knows him and she knows he's just covering up the fact that he was hurt.

Bellamy must've taken on a lot of responsibility after she died.

Suddenly she hears Madi's voice on the other side of the room.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" She says hugging her bunny tightly.

Clarke smiles and nods for her to come in the bed.

She climbs over her and lies between her and Bellamy while he drapes an arm over her small body.

Clarke watches them, still sitting up and smiling until Bellamy pulls her down and puts his arm around her as well.

She feels uncomfortable for a second ut when she moves closer and Bellamy slips his arm under her head while Madi is between them and against Bellamy's chest she feels at ease.

She nuzzles closer until her head is right under his chin and he kisses her head ever so softly and just like when he did it the first time, she wonders what it means.

She knows Bellamy but she doesn't know him romantically. Is this something he does with other girls? Secretly she hopes he doesn't.

She hopes he feels the same way about her as she does for him.

But what does she feel for him? She's not sure yet.

They wake up the next morning, bodies pressed against one another.

She can feel his morning arousal on her ass but tells herself it's natural and it has nothing to do with her.

But she has this urge she hasn't felt before. She wanted to touch him everywhere and she wanted him to do the same.

Without thinking she wiggles back into him until and starts to feel warm inside.

"You shouldn't do that"

His morning voice sounds even deeper and darker then it normally does and embarrassment washes over her because he just caught her literally trying to feel his dick.

"If you want it just ask"

Yes, please.

"You're disgusting"

He laughs and she closes her eyes again, not wanting to leave the bed or the position.

When she opens her eyes again it's hours later and Madi opens the door and pulls Octavia inside.

"Jesus O." Bellamy says quickly moving away from their spooning position.

"Sorry" She smirks at Bellamy and she doesn't sound sorry. 

"Do you need anything?" He asks pissed off because he's just not a morning person.

"No, but Madi here told me how cute you guys looked and then she pulled me in here" She points at Madi who is smiling brightly at them.

They all stay silent and she doesn't even dare to look at Bellamy.

"She's right, it's cute" 

Bellamy throws a pillow at her and she laughs before leaving again.


	15. Chapter 15

A week before her mother arrived she got sick.

Bellamy thought it was just the flu and told her to stay in bed and rest but she knew the reason for her nausea was because of her mother.

She thinks about it every second of every day and it had become emotionally draining.

Every time a door opened her heart stopped and she got dizzy.

She knows Bellamy is worried about her and she has a feeling he knows this isn't just the flu, but thankfully he didn't ask.

Instead, he just took care of her but she felt even worse when he did.

Because he's taking care of her and worries about her while she's been lying to him since the day she met him.

She put his sister in danger and betrayed him so she could get a divorce and never see him again.

But now that was the opposite of what she wanted.

Her guilt has been holding her back from realizing her own feelings.

But she wants to be with him, she wants to love him.

And unfortunately, she does.

She knows she doesn't deserve to love him. She doesn't even deserve to have him as a friend.

Her head is pounding and she realizes that this is what lying to him was doing to her.

She had gotten to the point of being physically ill.

When she went to the bathroom she started crying. She felt weak but she couldn't help it. She had just turned seventeen and she doesn't know why her mother even thought for a second that she would be able to do this.

"Clarke?" The sound of his voice makes the tears stream from her eyes but she decides to go out there and act like there was nothing wrong.

Like she wasn't totally falling apart.

"Hey" She greets Bellamy and Madi when she comes from the bathroom.

She mentally sighs. Madi. She was alone and had lost everything and now she was about to lose her too.

She had always wanted a daughter and even though it didn't go the way she planned it out to be, she loved her like her own.

"Are you crying?" Madi asks.

Clarke just laughs but she knows if someone pays attention, they could see that she was on de verge of breaking.

And of course, Bellamy pays attention.

"What's wrong?" He says walking towards her until Madi's out of earshot.

The softness in his voice is too much and she has to bite her lip to keep it from trembling.

Before she knows a single tear is falling down her cheek.

Bellamy looks at her and doesn't say anything.

After a few seconds, he turns around and tells Madi to go find Octavia or Raven and play with her.

As soon as she shut the door she breaks down.

Tears stream down her face as Bellamy pulls her into a tight hug while trying to calm her down.

"What's going on" He whispers in her hear.

"I love you" 

Seconds later she realizes what she had just said but she doesn't regret it. Because it's true.

His body unfreezes and he pulls back from the hug, still holding her close.

"Clarke, you're just upset" 

His voice sounds sad because he doesn't believe her.

"I'm not lying" 

He stays silent for a minute, or maybe an hour, who knows.

"I swear to god princess If this is a joke-"

"It's not a joke" She sniffles.

Then everything just happens way too fast for her to know what's going on and next thing she knows his lips are on hers.

His lips are unexpectedly soft and when she finally closes her eyes she starts to enjoy them.

She knows it's wrong. She has a huge secret and she has to tell him but she needs one moment before it's over.

So she kisses him back. Gently his lips start moving against hers and she can feel her legs weaken. 

Her hands are on his sides while he is holding on to her face, she feels like if he would let go she'd pass out.

It's like he's kissing all the worries out of her. She feels lighter and less nauseous.

His lips leave hers just to say something.

"I love you too, princess" 

Then she smiles but she feels it again. That nagging pit in her stomach that practically screams at her to do something.

A fresh tear falls down her face and his smile turns into a worried frown.

"It's nothing, I just.. I'm happy" 

It's not all a lie because she is happy. Happy with him, happy with his friends who have become hers. But they won't like her for much longer and neither will he.

\------------

BELLAMY'S POV

He can't say he didn't know.

For a while, Clarke has been acting differently around him and he had a feeling that she might've wanted him as much as he wants her.

But he knew something else was going on.

She was uptight and acting weird for a while but he tried to respect her boundaries so he only asked once and then never again.

It was the middle of the night when he did.

He was always the last one to fall asleep and now he couldn't until she does.

So with his back to her, he waited. But she kept moving around. 

Eventually, he turned around but her face was pointed at the ceiling.

He tried not to look at the way the moonlight shined a blue-ish glow over her body and looked at her face where he noticed a tear rolling onto the pillow under her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, Madi still asleep beside him.

She obviously didn't notice him because she jumps at the sound of his voice, quickly removing the tear from her face with the back of her hand.

"Nothing" She smiled, but he knew it was hard for her to do so.

"You're crying" He sits up.

"No, I'm not" 

Her voice wasn't a whisper anymore and she stood up to walk to the bathroom.

Madi woke up and crawled against Bellamy while he was still lost in what just happened.

He wondered if he did something to her but he can't think of anything.

Maybe it's Madi. It was the first week she was here and maybe it was too much pressure. She's sixteen, how could he expect her to be a mother?

Or what if she's just not happy? 

What if this was his fault and he was making her unhappy. She did get forced into this marriage but then again so did he and he's never been happier than with this girl next to him every night.

No matter how nervous it made him, after that he never asked again.

If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

Because she loves him.

He knows that now and he feels confident in her decisions.

"Clarke?" 

Octavia's voice sounds at the door opening and he realizes he's still holding on to her face from when he finally kissed her.

He sees his sister trying to hide a smirk before she looks back at Clarke.

"Your mother is here" she says.

He smiles and looks back at Clarke who definitely isn't doing the same thing. Instead, her face looks pale and more nervous than ever.

Octavia walks back out of the room and Bellamy follows her, pulling Clarke with him.

"Wait, Octavia" Clarke says and it sounds like a warning.

They're out in the hallway when suddenly a guard he doesn't recognize grabs on to his sister, a little too tight for his liking.

"Hey, back off" 

The guard ignores him and looks at Clarke.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here" He says to her dragging Octavia with him while she's struggling in his arms.

He tries to go after her but other guards have surrounded him, holding him back.

Then he looks at Clarke.

Why isn't she doing anything? Why did she know the guard? What is happening?

And suddenly it clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like their "I love you" and the kiss was kinda rushed but I wanted something to happen before Clarke's mom came so it would make it extra dramatic.
> 
> Hope you liked it and thank you so much for the comments, I LOVE reading comments <3


	16. Chapter 16

Her heart beats faster than ever before as she watches Octavia being dragged away by one of the guards from Helga.

She doesn't dare to look at Bellamy because she knows he figured it out.

He probably doesn't know about Octavia's crime but now he knows she betrayed him.

When she sees her mother standing at the end of the corridor she runs to her and when her mother expects a hug she doesn't give her one.

Instead, she starts begging.

"Mom please don't hurt her. Just let me talk to her please" She cries.

Her mother doesn't say anything but she looks fuming and they just stand there for a while.

"Clarke?" 

She turns around and sees Madi a few feet behind her with a thumb in her mouth.

She turns around and picks her up.

When she turns back to her mother her expression isn't angry anymore but it's almost sad and a little understanding.

And then she realizes it's because she understands.

She had been forced into a marriage with her father and eventually, they fell in love and had her.

When her mother saw Madi she realized that Clarke had built her life here and had a new family.

"Please mom" 

"What have you gotten yourself into Clarke" She strokes the tears away from her daughters face.

\------------

As she walks down the stairs her voice becomes clearer.

"I didn't steal anything." Octavia says.

She steps into the room where they brought Octavia for now and Octavia immediately finds her eyes and starts yelling at her.

She looks in the corner and sees Bellamy tied to a chair, face dark and focused on the ground.

"Why is he here? he didn't do anything"

She hears him laugh and when she looks at him he's shaking her head.

"He was trying to hurt us" The guard she recognized as Albert says.

"Clarke I swear I didn't steal anything" Octavia says trying to break free from the tight ropes around her hands and feet.

She walks towards her and kneels down.

"That talisman was my moms. Illian stole it and I just stole it back" 

She looks at Bellamy and for the first time this has happened, he looks back at her. His eyes are dark and still angry but he gives her a nod letting her know Octavia is telling the truth.

And just like that, they let them go.

Not entirely, they still need to go to Illian's land and sort everything out but she knows if they're telling the truth, they'll be okay.

She realizes that if she would've just asked about it everything would've been okay.

She might've gotten into a fight with Bellamy but that's nothing new.

Now they hate her.

She found a family and now everyone hates her.

She didn't see Bellamy until three days later when he was about to leave with Octavia for Beatrix.

The rest of their friends had been annoyed but understanding and she knew they'd forgive her eventually.

Even though Octavia was pissed and didn't talk to her she ate dinner with her and their friends.

But Bellamy didn't even want to eat with her.

He didn't sleep in their bed and Madi told her that he was in another room and that he never wanted to talk about Clarke.

Madi didn't understand any of this but she knew if she could she would hate her as well.

When she finally sees him after three days of loneliness he walks right past her towards the door where Octavia is waiting. But she can't take this.

"Bellamy" She takes his hand and he turns around, swiftly pulling his hand back. But he doesn't leave, he just stands still.

"I'm so sorry" She feels tears form in her eyes but refuses to let them go, she's cried enough.

"I didn't-" 

"I don't care, Clarke" He interrupts her "You can be sorry all you want but that doesn't change that you tried to kill my sister" 

He walks away again and she follows him.

"W- I didn't try to kill her" 

"They were gonna arrest her Clarke. Do you even know what they do to people when they're arrested?"He frowns at her.

"I thought they were just gonna lock her up, I didn't know that"

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" 

She sighs.

"None of this is okay" 

He stays silent and doesn't move for a minute before letting out a deep sigh.

"Why did you agree to the alliance?" He asks out of the blue. "If you knew they were going to lock up your my sister. Why would you agree to have that kind of marriage"

She bites her lip and she knows that this answer is only going to piss him off even more. She considers lying but knows that's not the right thing to do.

"My mother promised me that if I got Octavia arrested, I could.. divorce you"

She expected anger to take over his body and walk away but there's only hurt.

She can see tears forming in his eyes and sees his Adam's apple bob when he swallows hard. He looks down and doesn't say anything for a long time.

"I'll sign the papers when I get back"

And then he walks away, out the doors and leaves the country leaving her alone for the next few weeks.

She feels her heart cramp and when she knows she's alone she starts crying.

She sits against the wall for hours until her mother walks towards her and sits down next to her.

"I'm so sorry honey." She says genuine "I didn't expect for you to fall in love" 

She stays silent and when Madi appears in her sight she stands up, drying her tears.

Her mother left that night and then she was alone with only Madi to keep her company.

She explained it to her and she knows she doesn't understand everything.

For four weeks she was isolated from the world.

Her friends came over for dinner once a week and they acted normal but she knew it was far from that.

Monty and Jasper had gotten their own place in the city and lived there together.

She visited them sometimes but she could feel that they were growing apart because it was her fault that the rest had gotten angry at them and it was her fault that Harper broke up with Monty.

Everything was her fault and she found herself crying over that almost every night.

She didn't want this anymore.

The problems she caused have become too much for her and she couldn't take it.

She couldn't help but feel unwanted in this world and she realized that she was.

So the day before Bellamy was supposed to come back she took Madi and left.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she just had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so not sure about this chapter.
> 
> I kind of wanted to let Bellamy forgiver her and make an end to the story but now I have a lot of new ideas and even though it's gonna be a long story, y'all are gonna hate me.


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark and cold when she finally got there. Madi was sleeping against her and she tried not thinking about the way she used to do that with Bellamy.

She wakes Madi up and they walk around the small village. 

She knew the village would be small but that's exactly what she needs right now. She needs a small place with new people so she can rebuild herself.

She knew that eventually, she would have to go back home because she took Madi and Bellamy would probably be worried but for now, she has to stay away from them.

She loves her friends but being around them right now just makes her sad.

She walks into the village and starts asking around for the name she remembers from her childhood. They haven't seen each other in a very long time but she knows him and hopes he's still kind enough to take her in.

A kind woman showed her to his house and nervously she knocks on the door.

The door opens and a dark-skinned man stands in the opening and she vaguely remembers him as her friend's father. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Wells." She says awkwardly.

The man disappears and after two minutes she thinks he's not going to show again but then a boy of the same color walks towards her.

"You asked for me?" He asks clearly not recognizing her.

How could he? The last time they saw each other they were eight and they spend their days making flower crowns for the babies in the infirmary.

"I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin. I don't know if you-"

He starts laughing. He does remember her.

He hugs her tight and greets Madi, inviting them in.

"Why are you here?" he asks sipping the tea he made "Got tired of living with your parents?" 

"Not exactly"

She hesitates for a second but then she remembers the times when they were young and he told her everything about anything.

His mother died and she was the first to know, a boy had hit him and she was the first to know. He had to leave the county and again she was the first to know.

So she tells him everything.

About the alliance, about how she hated her husband and about how she loved him.

It was a long story but she was thankful that he listened. Madi had fallen asleep on the sofa and she started to feel tired as well.

"Wells, I know we haven't seen each other for a while but I really need a place to stay"

"You can stay as long as you need" He says as he takes her to her room.

"Thank you"

He just nods and smiles as he stands in the door opening.

"What are friends for"

\------------

BELLAMY'S POV

He was glad that he got to go to Beatrix and sort everything out. He was busy thinking about his sister and was thankful for the distraction but as soon as they reach the city gates to their own home he got nervous.

Over the past weeks, his anger subsides and even though things were far from okay he wanted to work on things.

Because no matter how much he hates himself for it, he loves her.

He thinks about Octavia and how she had forgiven Clarke already. She told him to do the same but he was hesitant.

"Bellamy, when have you ever cared this much about somebody? Beside me and mom, you haven't. And I know your way too stubborn to admit it but you're gonna forgive her anyway because you love her." Octavia had told him.

"I already told her" He said "she knows"

Octavia stayed silent.

"Then I kinda told her I wanted a divorce"

Her mouth flew open and she slapped against his arm telling him he's stupid.

And he was.

Clarke had hurt him like nobody had since his mother took her own life and left him alone. But now he understands.

He understands why she cried so much that week and he understands why she was afraid to tell him in the first place.

He knows how much lying to him had hurt her and he knows she didn't lie when she told him she loved him.

She needed that moment and now he needs it.

So when he opened the doors to his home he was nervous but excited. Exited to work things out, see Madi and finally be with her.

But when he couldn't find them he got worried. He checked every room twice and none of their friends knew where they were. 

"I don't know man, she was here last Friday" Murphy says.

"Maybe they're just in the city" Harper smiles sympathetically and he immediately looks for her there.

But she's not there. She's gone.

For a few days he figures she's going to come back and he just waits for her but like always, his mind starts imagining the worst possible situations.

What if they've gotten hurt or someone took them.

Or maybe she found someone else. 

Someone else to take care of Madi with her and teach her how to read. Someone else to love them.

That got to him. Jealousy, like always.

So he said goodbye to his friends, packed some stuff and got on his horse.

He doesn't know where he's going but he has a feeling that Clarke didn't either so he keeps going.

He stops in small villages and asks around for a small blonde girl.

Nobody seems to have seen her until five days later a guy tells him a girl and her daughter were asking for the way to a village called Herakleios.

"You look tired. You can stay here for a night if you want, I've got a spare room"

All he wants is to find Clarke as fast as possible but Herakleios is a long way from here and he is exhausted.

He introduced himself as Bryan and he had heard the name in a lot of Miller's stories.

"Does he talk about me a lot?" Bryan asks when he tells him about Miller.

"Sometimes, yeah" He smiles because he knew Miller's secret and he figured out who his mystery lover is. "A lot actually"

He stayed in his home and rested for the night but after thanking Bryan for letting him stay, he left again.

The sun is barely up but he wants to get to Clarke.

He hadn't realized how much he actually needed her until they were in Beatrix.

Since they got married he never traveled without her and it felt like betraying.

He slept alone. Before he had her he liked sleeping alone. Even the random girls he had in his bed now and then left before he went to sleep but now he had grown to hate sleeping alone.

When he finally arrives in Herakleion he starts asking arounf for Clarke and they immediately point him at a small, stone house.

He knocks on the door, thinking abaout what he's going to say to her but when he sees who opens the door he doesn't care anymore.

"Bellamy, right?" He asks like he doesn't know exactly who he is.

"Finn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably confused bc Finn is there but it'll be explained next xhapter I promise.
> 
> Hope you liked it xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm gonna end this story soon bc I really want to write other Bellarke stuff.   
> I'm so sorry but there's still a few chapters to go so that's good!

Being in Herakleion was not as relieving as she thought it would be.

She still missed Bellamy and she started feeling worse and worse about taking Madi with her and leaving without saying anything to her friends or leaving a note.

After two days Finn appeared on Wells' doorstep. Apparently, they had become friends after both leaving Helga.

He apologized for his behavior and for kissing her and even though he still pissed her off, she knew he was a good guy.

So within a few days, they became friends.

He was nice to Madi and even though he came close to her every chance he got he didn't actually make a move on her again.

And she was glad he didn't because that would be another reason for Bellamy to be mad at her.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him for even a second.

About the way his lips felt against hers when they kissed only for a few seconds, about how he grabbed her face gently, to hold her in place.

Or about how hurt he looked when he walked away, telling her they were going to get a divorce.

That was another reason why she dreaded going home.

Because she knew that as soon as he saw her, he'd sign the papers, they'd done and she would have to go back to her Helga and pretend to be happy until she would meet someone else.

But she didn't want to meet anyone else.

She knows it's cheesy and feels embarrassed about even thinking it but she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

When she thinks back to that first night she wonders how this all happened.

He had gotten mad at her as soon as they met, about nine months ago and now she was ready to stay with him for the rest of her life.

Madi had asked her about him multiple times but she just didn't know what to tell her.

"You'll see him soon, I promise" She had said.

And she wasn't lying. She knew she had to go back but she was still stalling as long as she could.

When she heard a loud knock on the door she heard someone open it.

She stood by the door of her room, trying to hear who was there and who they were talking to.

She heard Finn's voice first, not able to understand what he was actually saying. All she heard was the muffled sound of his voice through the wooden door.

Then a deep voice.

It was just one word but she recognized it instantly and her heart began to beat frequently in her chest. 

She wasn't sure if she should go out there but before she knew it she had opened the door and was standing in the hallway.

She saw Bellamy furiously focused on Finn until he looked over his shoulder and found her eyes.

He looked pissed and she immediately looked down.

He had come to the other side of the country to look for her so she figured he wasn't as mad anymore.

But Finn was here, of course.

She knows how it looks and she desperately wants to tell him that it's not like that at all but when she looks back up at him he's gone.

She tried to go after him but Finn grabs her arm.

"Trust me, Clarke you don't want to do this"

She frowns at him and slaps his hand away pushing past him and walking out the door.

When she found Bellamy again he was just about to get on his horse and he turned around instantly rolling his eyes when he sees her.

"Bell"

She grabs his arm.

"Don't call me that" He says continuing to saddle up his horse, not looking back at her.

"It's not like that at all with Finn, trust me" 

"Trust you?" He finally looks at her, only inches between them "I don't think I can Clarke"

He shakes his head and laughs turning back around.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighs "but why did you come here if you didn't want to forgive me?" 

He slowly turns around.

"You really wanna do this here?" 

She nods.

"I came here to work things out. But if you're too busy doing.. god knows what, with Finn." He sighs and his anger seems to have become sadness "Then I don't think we're gonna be able to work this out anymore" 

"Look you have every right not to believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. But I didn't do anything with Finn" 

"Then why did you come here?" 

"I came here for Wells" 

She instantly regrets that sentence because she knows exactly what it sounds like to him.

Another guy.

But before he turns around she grabs his arm again. He could easily get out of her tight grip but he doesn't, which is a relief. It means he wants to listen to her.

"Wells is a friend, I knew him when I was little. Finn just showed up but I swear nothing happened with either of them" 

He looks at her totally clueless.

"What do you want me to do Clarke"

"Kiss me" she sighs "Please just k-"

And he does.

His lips are on hers within a second and his hands fly to her waist while hers find their way to his neck.

She slightly moans into the kiss and his arms lock around her, pulling her as close to his body as he can.

Their lips move in sync and before she knows it she feels his tongue against her lips, asking for permission.

When his tongue slips inside and she moves her hands to his hair until he grunts against her lips.

Their lips part form each other and they both take a breath.

"Come home with me" He breathes, eyes dark and lips swollen "Right now" 

She smiles and bites her lip "I'll go get Madi" 

And they finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was pretty short but you know next chapter is gonna be a smutty one ; )
> 
> Also I have a poll on twitter on what to do for my next fanfic so go vote please!! (@Bellarkehs)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible smut writer but here it is anyway..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter guys, I'm sorry
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the sweet comments and stuff! You guys have no idea what that means to me. This is the first story I've written since Wattpad a few years ago and I'm so glad that you guys liked it.
> 
> Alos, I totally forgot to mention it in the story but it's called the trojan horse because her mom used Clarke to get inside and arrest Octavia. Now that I think about it it's a terrible metaphor but whatever..

When they reach the gates of Tragurion-city she gets nervous.

Bellamy had kind of forgiven her but what did their friends think? What did Octavia think?

She looks at Madi who is sitting in front of Bellamy, petting the horse. At least she still has them.

"Don't worry." Bellamy says, reading her facial expression "You'll be fine" 

She smiles at him and looks at Madi, who has stopped petting the horse and is now reaching for Bellamy's face.

She laughs and before she knows it they're home.

As soon as Bellamy closes the door behind him Octavia came towards them and hugged Bellamy.

"What the hell took you so long? You've been gone for like a week" 

She pushed him playfully and looked back at Clarke. 

"Octavia, I'm so sorry I-"

She doesn't know how to finish that sentence but it's okay because Octavia's arms are already around her shoulders.

"It's okay" 

She feels the weight fall off her shoulders and sighs deeply.

\------------

When she got back to her room she decided to take a long, hot bath. So she put her hair in a bun and soaked in the oily water for what must've been an hour.

She heard Bellamy open the door of their bedroom and talk to Madi. Something about going to sleep and then she hears the door to Madi's room open.

She smiles to herself. How did she get so lucky? Even after she ruined everything more than once, he's still with her.

It all happened so fast.

Almost ten months ago she was a spoiled princess. Beside Jasper and Monty, she was alone. Then the alliance came along and the thing she thought would ruin her life became the thing that saved it.

She steps out of the beautiful tub and wraps a towel around her body.

She looks from the mirror to her clothes -hanging on a small hook- and back and she decides she's not going to wear them.

So with a small towel wrapped around her body, she steps into the bedroom and sees Bellamy's back turned towards her, unpacking the few shirts he brought when he came to look for her.

"Do you think Madi is old enough to ride a horse?" He asks not turning around.

"Definitely not" She walks towards him and puts her hands on his waist until he turns around and his eyes instantly fall to the revealed part of her breasts.

"Hey" he swallows hard and clears his throat. "Got a little lonely without me princess?"

She just smiles and nods, biting her lip. He groans at the sight of it and softly presses his lips on hers.

Before she knows it his tongue is inside her mouth and her towel falls to the ground.

Bellamy pulls at her legs, picking her up and throws her on the bed. He pauses and looks at her fully naked body and suddenly she feels insecure.

She's never been naked around anybody other than her handmaidens and even though she knows the dark look on his face as he scans her body is a good thing, she closes her legs out of embarrassment.

He takes his shirt off and reveals his toned abs before pulling her legs so she lies on the end of the bed and he's standing in front of her.

He grabs her knees and gently parts them so he can see everything.

She leans on her elbows and he smirks bending over to kiss her lips.

She moans softly as he starts kissing down her neck, breasts and stomach.

Her eyes are shut closed until he starts kissing the inside of her leg, going higher each kiss. A loud moan leaves her lips when his finger unexpectedly finds her clit and slide to her entrance.

"Damn princess" He says and she just knows he's smirking.

She knows he's referring to her wetness and she feels slightly embarrassed but also turned on.

His finger slides into her and she gasps at the unfamiliar feeling. Sure, she's gotten herself off in the safety of her own bed but Bellamy sliding his fingers in and out of her is much more satisfying.

But she needs more from him than just his fingers.

And just like he's reading her mind his tongue licks from her entrance to her clit and she moans a little too loud.

She can feel him smile against her as he continues to kiss and lick between her lips.

She can feel that she's almost there and grabs Bellamy's hair, urging him on until a second finger slips in her entrance and she comes on his fingers.

He licks her clean until her breath is steady again and he comes up to kiss her. She can taste herself on his lips and it turns her on even more.

She bites his bottom lip, telling him she needs more.

He leans back until he stands on the floor again and starts to unbutton his pants. She sits on her knees and helps him, biting her lip.

When he's left in his underwear she can finally see him clearly and she's slightly scared because he's huge.

She pulls at the waistband of his underwear until she can see the head. When she pulls his boxers down all the way his dick stands proudly against his stomach and she looks up at him.

"I've never actually done this before" 

He smiles and grabs her waist before kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'll be gentle" He says in between kisses. "For now"

She giggles and he pushes her back on the bed until he's on top of her.

He keeps kissing every inch of her body and she moans when she feels him rub against her thigh. She reaches down and grabs him, moving her hand up and down.

He groans against her lips and after a few strokes, he parts her legs and positions himself at her entrance.

He looks into her eyes as if asking for permission and she just kisses him until she feels him slowly pushing inside her.

She grits her teeth when the pain of him stretching her out hits and he immediately asks if she's okay.

She nods and he continues to slide into her slowly and when he's finally all the way inside she sighs.

He lets her adjust to his size and starts moving ever so slowly.

The pain subsides and the grunts in her neck she gets from him urge her on. His dick hits a particularly good spot and she moans in his ear.

His grunts become louder and she knows he's close.

When he reaches between them and his finger starts rubbing her clit she bites down on his shoulder, trying to keep herself from being too loud.

She grabs onto the sheets, needing something to hold onto and before she knows it she's over the edge again. 

Bellamy looks into her eyes, watching her reaction until his head falls into the crook of her neck and she feels him spread his fluids inside her as he rides out her orgasm.

Her heart beats rapidly in her chest and she feels his do the same.

"I love you so much" He breathes before lifting his head and looking into her eyes, stroking the beads of sweat from her forehead.

She smiles brightly "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not good at writing smut but I tried lol
> 
> Last chapter guys I'm so sorry I just don't know what to write for this story and I have a few ideas for another Bellarke fanfic.
> 
> Also please comment what you'd rather read:  
> Pirate/Princess AU  
> Teacher/Student AU  
> Something else?


End file.
